


A Simple Plan to be Saved

by Lystopia



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Epistolary, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: Kelly-Ann, une jeune femme très tourmentée, se trouve dans un tournant très difficile de sa vie. Cherchant à bout de souffle une sortie de secours, elle s'accroche à la musique de son groupe préféré aussi fort qu'elle en a la force. C'est dans une lettre qu'elle ouvre son cœur à ces musiciens en espérant que son cri de détresse sera reçu. En effet, l'un d'eux ne sera pas resté indifférent à son message...When I open your letter,the words makes it better...it takes it all away.[TERMINÉE]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originalement publiée sur http://asimpleplantobesaved.skyrock.com/ en 2013  
> Je dédie cette histoire au groupe de musique qui m'a accompagné durant tout mon adolescence. Ainsi qu'à moi-même, pour être passée à travers tant de choses et d'avoir gardé espoir. Ceci dit, cette histoire abordera inévitablement divers sujets sensibles dont la dépression, l'auto-mutilation, le suicide; À vous de voir si cette lecture vous convient.

Lundi, le 1er octobre 2012 

“ J'ai connu votre groupe le jour de mes douze ans. 

À ce moment-là, je dois dire que je suis tombée en amour avec votre musique. Je suis tombée amoureuse des mélodies, de la voix, des mots, de vous. Welcome To My Life, Perfect, Me Against The World et bien d'autres sont devenues la soundtrack de ma vie, en quelque sorte. Celui que je devrais remercier, c'est mon grand-frère. Je lui dois tout. Le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est lui qui a déposé dans mes mains cette boîte dans laquelle se trouvaient vos trois premiers albums. C'est lui qui m'a dit : "Kelly-Ann, tu vas adorer." Et il avait raison sur ce coup. 

Je me suis accrochée à votre musique, que je n'ai ensuite jamais laissée tomber. Jamais. Même pas quand tout s'est assombri, même pas quand j'étais tout au fond du trou. Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même et votre musique est devenue une sorte de carapace qui me protégeait des mots durs des gens. Cependant, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. Ils étaient assez puissants pour me faire comprendre que je ne méritais pas ma place parmi eux. 

Ils m'ont tuée avec leurs mots blessants. Ils m'ont détruite, piétinée, écrasée, écrabouillée, m'ont fait perdre tout courage, tout espoir. Avec leurs préjugés, ils m'ont anéantie. Ils ont réussi à me rendre malheureuse. La nuit a connu mes larmes, mon angoisse, ma haine. Le jour, mon faux sourire trahissait ma peine. Le dégoût dans leur regard m'affaiblissait. Je cherchais ma voie, on m'a découragée. Je remontais la côte, on m'a fait trébucher. J'ai tenté d'en finir, mais j'ai raté mon coup. 

Ma mère ne m'a jamais pardonnée d'avoir voulu l'abandonner. Je ne lui ai jamais pardonné de n'avoir pensé qu'à elle. J'étais incomprise et détestée de tous. Ils ont pris le contrôle de ma vie, sans même frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. Ils m'ont salie avec leurs injures, ont réduit mon cœur en mille morceaux, ont laissé leur trace sur ma peau. J'ai eu l'impression de ne connaître que le désespoir, mes souvenirs joyeux m'ayant quitté à jamais, car je ruminais sans cesse leurs paroles douloureuses. 

Seule, je marchais... Personne à mes côtés. Je revenais à la maison perdue, anéantie, et votre musique accompagnait mes cris de rage. Elle me redonnait parfois de l'espoir, mais lorsque le matin venait, tout s'évanouissait. Sauf que la musique ne blesse pas. La musique guérit. Durant tout ce cauchemar, j'ai appris à vous connaître, hantée par le rêve de vous rencontrer. Rêve qui ne s'est pourtant jamais réalisé. "Non" m'a dit ma mère, des milliers de fois. Seule dans ma chambre, j'ai pleuré sans arrêt. 

Je voulais simplement avoir la confirmation que vous fussiez réels. J'avais besoin d'une autre raison de tenir bon, parce que je n'avais plus de force... Et mon frère, auparavant si proche de moi, était parti de la maison. Il ne pouvait pas m'aider. J'ai donc cherché une sortie à ce labyrinthe, j'ai cherché le bonheur, j'ai cherché l'amour et l'amitié. J'ai cherché à m'aimer et à reconstituer les morceaux de mon cœur, mais jamais je n'ai trouvé. Et malgré tous ces verbes au passé, cela fait encore partie de mon présent. 

Soyez certains que si je suis toujours là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous. L'amour que vous portez à vos fans fait en sorte qu'il est si simple de s'attacher à vous. Je serai éternellement reconnaissante de tout ce que vous m'avez apporté. Vous êtes ma seule lumière. Malheureusement, je semble coincée ici, si loin de vous cinq. J'aimerais tant vous serrer dans mes bras... Et je crois que je ne tiendrai plus vraiment longtemps. L'espoir et la force ne sont pas des choses éternelles. 

J'imagine que je ne le saurai jamais, mais j'espère que cette lettre arrivera jusqu'à vous, qu'elle ne se perdra pas à quelque part, ou pire, qu'elle ne finira pas à la poubelle. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur. 

Kelly-Ann, une simple fan 

Voici mon adresse e-mail, au cas où. Puisqu'on ne peut qu'espérer. 

kellyannsp @ hotmail.com ” * 

La jeune femme reposa son stylo, pour la première fois très fière de ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle avait mis cœur et âme dans l'écriture de cette lettre. Jamais elle ne s'était confiée à quelqu'un comme cela et elle ne pouvait nier que ça lui avait fait un bien fou de mettre tous ses sentiments sur papier. Un gros poids avait disparu de ses épaules. Sur sa chaise, elle se tenait plus droite qu'un « i ». Sa respiration semblait avoir ralenti, de sorte que Kelly-Ann puisse se sentir quelque peu... apaisée. Soulagée, même. Des mots qui n'étaient pas apparu dans son esprit depuis très, très longtemps. 

Elle plia la lettre en trois pour ensuite la mettre dans une enveloppe décorée d'un timbre canadien et d'une adresse de destination. Entre son coin perdu et Toronto, il y en avait du chemin : 893 kilomètres pour être exacte. Souvent, elle avait repoussé le moment où elle écrirait à son groupe préféré pour une seule raison : La peur qu'elle n'arrivât pas là-bas. La peur d'attendre pour une réponse, la peur d'espérer pour rien. Car l'espoir, si minime fût-il, faisait toujours souffrir les gens. Kelly-Ann s'y connaissait dans ce domaine. 

Sur ce, malgré ses expériences du passé, l'adolescente espérait. Elle espérait que cette violence cessât. Elle espérait connaître un avenir plus tranquille. Elle espérait, qu'un jour, quelqu'un la sauvât de cet enfer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly-Ann Mercier habitait une petite ville située sur la rive-sud du Fleuve Saint-Laurent. Dénombrée à seulement près de 4 000 habitants, c'était un endroit charmant où construire une famille y était plutôt agréable. L'adolescente aurait bien aimé cet endroit en général, si ce n'était pas des idiots qui couraient les rues. À cause du trop peu d'élèves, il n'y avait qu'une seule école secondaire sur le territoire de la municipalité. 

La plupart de ceux-ci se connaissaient tous, ce qui enlevait toute chance à la demoiselle de connaître une amitié saine dans cette foule de débiles. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter de se faire des amis, qu'il y avait certainement quelqu'un dans cette école qui partagerait les mêmes intérêts qu'elle. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait sa maman lui dire cela, une toute petite particule d'espoir s'infiltrait dans ses pensées. Elle espérait et elle voulait croire dur comme fer à cette lumière au bout du tunnel, mais quelque chose l'arrêtait. 

Ce jour-là, à la sortie des classes, l'adolescente s'était dépêchée de sortir du bâtiment avant la plus grosse marrée d'étudiants et avait couru de toutes ses forces pour s'en éloigner le plus vite possible. Habituellement, elle arrivait chez elle en très peu de temps, habitant dans la même rue que l'école, mais pas cette fois-ci : elle avait opté pour un autre chemin, histoire de se rendre au bureau de poste. Jetant des coups d'œil à profusion derrière elle, elle priait pour que personne ne l'eût suivie. À mi-chemin, c'est là qu'elle put enfin se détendre un peu et écouter de la musique. 

If these walls could talk they would have so much to say. 'Cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal but they're never gonna go away... 

Après trente minutes de marche, le temps commença à s'assombrir. Une chance qu'elle fût arrivée à la poste! Enfin, sa lettre était postée, prête à rejoindre destination et Kelly-Ann se mit en route pour son appartement, un peu plus confiante : elle ne risquerait plus de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber, mouillant ses longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait bien pris le temps de brosser le matin même. Il ne lui restait que trois rues à traverser et elle y était. 

Sauf qu'en ce début de semaine, rien n'allait décidément pour le mieux. 

« C'est pas possible d'être tranquille pour une fois. » 

Et non, ça ne l'est pas, Kelly-Ann. Il n'y avait pas de lumière au bout du tunnel, ce n'était qu'une illusion, qu'un rêve inimaginable. C'était tous des idiots qui s'acharnaient sur elle à n'en plus finir. Elle savait que cette violence ne cesserait pas, parce qu'au fond... Elle le méritait. C'était des idiots qui se croyaient plus fort que tout le monde, qui entraînaient la foule avec eux. C'était des idiots, des sans-cœur, des pas de tête entêtés qui n'avaient qu'un seul but : La détruire et lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute qu'elle n'était qu'un tas de merde. 

La jeune demoiselle baissa la tête, espérant que les élèves qu'elle venait de repérer une centaine de mètres plus loin ne la remarqueraient pas. Elle accéléra le rythme de ses pas, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, ne laissant pas paraître l'anxiété qui s'emparait de tout son corps. Tremblant comme une feuille, elle jouait nerveusement avec les clés dans la poche de son manteau... 

« Faites que je sois invisible, pitié. » 

* 

C'était un samedi matin comme les autres où Kelly-Ann buvait tranquillement son café devant l'ordi, en écoutant Get Your Heart On de Simple Plan. Sa mère faisait des heures supplémentaires, elle avait donc l'appartement pour elle toute seule et pouvait mettre sa musique aussi forte qu'elle le voulait: au diable, les voisins! Elle ouvrit donc son compte de courriel pour vérifier ses e-mails. Elle le faisait tous les jours par habitude même si elle ne recevait souvent que des publicités ou même des virus. Sa boîte de réception était totalement vide. Elle s'apprêtait alors à tout fermer lorsqu'un nouveau message apparut. L'objet et l'expéditeur attirèrent vivement son attention. 

Envoyé à: 10:13, le 20/10/12. 

À : kellyannsp @ hotmail.com 

De : contact @ coalitionmusic.com 

Hello, Kelly-Ann. [+] 

We don't really reply to fans often but we got your letter, weeks ago. We opened it and read a few words of it. We've been really touched, even if our french isn't the best. 

Happy for you, we send it to the Simple Plan members. We made sure they got it and you may have a response soon. 

Please take care of you, 

From the Coalition Music Team. 

À la lecture de ce message, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Était-ce un rêve? Tous les jours, depuis le premier jour d'octobre où elle avait envoyé sa lettre, elle s'était convaincue que celle-ci se perdrait en route. Elle croyait ne pas mériter le bonheur, on lui avait si souvent répété! Enfin quelqu'un l'avait écoutée, quelque part sur cette planète. Enfin, on la prenait au sérieux... 

* 

Mercredi, le 30 octobre 2012 

“ Chère Kelly-Ann, 

Tu as bien fait d'envoyer ton message à l'équipe de Coalition. Il s'est parfaitement rendu à nous. Tu sais que tu es la première fan à qui j'envoie un message personnel à la suite d'une lettre? Normalement, je t'aurais répondu par e-mail, mais je sentais que c'était beaucoup plus vrai par la poste. N'hésite surtout pas à me répondre à l'adresse sur l'enveloppe. 

Tout d'abord, je suis content que tu sois encore parmi nous. Malgré tout ce qui t'es arrivé, tu as su garder espoir. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne nous aurais jamais écrit. Tes mots m'ont beaucoup touché. Tu as du talent pour exprimer tes sentiments. As-tu déjà essayé de te confier à quelqu'un? À quelqu'un de ton entourage? Ton père, par exemple. Tu ne l'as pas cité dans ta lettre. Je suis certain qu'il en parlerait à ta mère et que ça ferait bouger les choses. Sinon, une tante, un oncle, une cousine? Les gens de ta famille tiennent à toi, je t'en assure. Ouvre un peu les yeux. De l'aide, il y en a partout. 

N'as-tu pas éprouvé un grand soulagement à la fin de l'écriture de cette lettre? Prends ton courage à deux mains et fonce. 

Kelly-Ann, tout va s'arrêter. Arrête de te faire du mal et sois forte, ma belle. Ça va aller. ”


	3. Chapter 3

Mercredi le 7 novembre 2012 

“ Cher Chuck, 

Je n'en crois tout simplement pas mes yeux. Est-ce possible? Est-ce un rêve? L'e-mail de Coalition Ent m'a apporté un soulagement immense. Je n'attendais pas une réponse de leur part, ni de la tienne. Merci énormément d'avoir porté une attention particulière à ma lettre. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me fait du bien de te lire. 

Je ne crois pas que c'est l'espoir qui m'a poussé à vous écrire, il y a plus d'un mois. J'avais besoin de m'évader à travers l'écriture et, surtout, j'avais le besoin que vous sachiez que j'existe. Je voulais vous montrer à quel point je vous aime, à quel point je m'accroche encore à vous. Je serai toujours là pour vous supporter en tant que fan, de tout le temps que je serai sur terre. 

À mon père, je lui raconte tout, tu sais. Il sait totalement tout de ma vie. Tous les soirs, je lui fais part de mes craintes, mais je ne peux espérer qu'un miracle de la vie pour que ça s'arrange. Du paradis, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Mon père s'est envolé pour un monde meilleur lorsque j'avais 11 ans et depuis, j'espère aller le retrouver. 

Je suis seule et je ne suis pas très proche de ma famille, ma mère ne parlant plus aux parents de mon père, ni à ses propres parents. Personne n'est au courant de ce que je subis à l'école, ni même de ma tentative de suicide. Il n'y a pas de sortie. Je suis folle, les gens le disent. Et aller consulter? Jamais. 

Merci de m'avoir répondu, merci pour tout. Tu es vraiment un ange, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça ira mieux. Je ne peux plus me battre. Je n'ai juste plus de force. Si seulement je pouvais dormir et ne pas me réveiller le lendemain, mais je n'arrive même plus à dormir. 

Finalement, j'ai un peu d'espoir pour l'humanité... grâce à toi... à ton grand cœur. 

Kelly-Ann ” 

* 

Lundi, le 26 novembre 2012 

“ Chère Kelly-Ann, 

Dis-moi comment tu vas... 

Je suis désolé d'apprendre le décès de ton père. Je n'en savais rien du tout. Et pardonne-moi surtout d'avoir mis beaucoup de temps à répondre à ta lettre. Entre entrevues, séances de signatures et l'événement de la Fondation, je n'avais que peu de temps pour moi. En plus, j'ai reçu une énorme pile de lettres de fans la semaine passée et je consacre mes temps libres à les lire. 

Je suis très heureux que ma lettre ait pu te faire du bien. C'était l'une de mes intentions en t'écrivant. Et je suis encore une fois très touché par tes mots. 

Je le redis encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père, Kelly-Ann. Vraiment. Et pour ta famille. Parfois on oublie que les familles sont toutes différentes, que certaines ont des problèmes et que les gens vivent certains conflits entre eux. 

Ton papa veille sur toi, ma belle. Tout là-haut. Il doit être fier de toi, fier de ce que tu as accompli. 

Chuck ”


	4. Chapter 4

Dimanche, le 2 décembre 2012 

“ Cher Chuck, 

Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, ça me fait sentir encore plus mal. Tu sais, je ne m'attendais encore pas à une autre réponse. Il faut dire que j'ai été très surprise de recevoir la lettre. Ma mère va commencer à se poser des questions, dis... un inconnu qui m'écrit. Je te connais par la musique, par les infos sur le net mais à part ça, tu restes un inconnu, tu vois? Elle ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. C'est très bien comme cela. 

Je me demande souvent ces trucs : Ça fait quoi de recevoir autant de lettres? Ça fait quoi de rencontrer des fans qui pleurent devant toi? Mais ne sois surtout pas obligé d'y répondre. C'est un peu ta vie privée, non... 

J'ai une autre question, Charles. Pourquoi mon père serait-il fier de moi alors que je n'ai RIEN accompli? Mon père a eu la force de se battre contre l'injustice. Il s'est battu pour le pays, sauvant des familles et des enfants de la guerre. Comme un héros, il l'a fait jusqu'à sa mort pour faire vivre sa famille. 

À côté de lui, je ne suis qu'une particule de poussière. Je n'aurai jamais d'amoureux, ni d'amis. Je ne formerai jamais de famille, je n'aurai jamais d'enfants. Les garçons, ils se foutent tous de moi. Je suis faible, je ne fais rien de ma vie. Je n'ai aucun avenir. Personne ne veut de moi. Je ne suis pas importante pour personne... sauf toi, apparemment. Je suis incapable de me battre contre mes propres démons. Alors pourquoi? 

Pour répondre à ta toute première question, j'aimerais te dire que ça va, que tout est terminé. Mais ce ne serait que des mensonges. Tes lettres ne pourront rien y changer. 

À la fin de cette histoire... Je ne mérite que de partir. 

Kelly-Ann ” 

* 

Dimanche, le 9 décembre 2012 

“ Chère Kelly-Ann, 

Oui, c'est encore moi. Troisième lettre que je t'envoie, déjà, et pas du tout lassé de le faire. Par contre, j'aimerais te demander ceci : Aimes-tu notre correspondance par lettres? Préfèrerais-tu que l'on en finisse? Je sais que mes lettres ne peuvent rien changer vis-à-vis au monde extérieur, mais est-ce que ça te fais plaisir? Tu sais, il faut que tu en parles à un adulte responsable. À l'école ou à un organisme comme Tel-jeunes. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, crois-moi. De mon côté, je ne peux rien faire. 

Je suis toujours très touché de recevoir des lettres. Ça me montre à quel point notre musique change des vies et à quel point ça peut les aider. Tu en es un grand exemple. C'est un peu gênant de les voir pleurer devant nous, c'est sûr. Mais je les comprends, un peu. Rencontrer l'idole d'une vie après avoir attendu des années, ce doit être magique. 

Kelly-Ann, n'accepte pas cette défaite. Ce n'en ait même pas une, tu sais. Et je sais que tu n'as plus de force, mais ne t'écroule pas devant cette montagne! Si tu savais tout le bonheur que tu vas y trouver là-haut. Fais-moi confiance, ma belle. Le soleil va revenir éclairer ta route, séchant tes larmes au passage. Tu rencontreras un jour quelqu'un qui t'apportera un bonheur fou et qui t'aimera comme tu es. Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Tu auras une famille, si tu le veux. Il y aura toujours des solutions. L'avenir est à tes pieds. Fais le premier pas. 

S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux surtout pas. J'ai demandé le support des fans de Simple Plan. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas seule à avoir vécu ces choses difficiles. Il y a des centaines de personnes dans la même situation que toi. J'ai parlé de ce que tu vis. Je n'en ai pas énormément dit, mais je leur ai fait comprendre que tu avais besoin d'aide. Ils ont été touchés. Nos fans sont les meilleurs et les plus compréhensifs qui existent. Ils ont donc répondu à mon appel. Je me suis dit que mes lettres, n'étaient pas suffisantes. Si tu vivais tout près, ce serait tellement plus facile pour moi de te supporter; ne te sens pas mal pour ce que je viens de dire, Kelly-Ann, ce n'est pas du tout ta faute. Je leur ai donc demandé de m'envoyer des lettres pour toi. Quelques uns l'ont fait et je t'en envoie une. Réponds-lui, s'il te plaît. Laisse-toi aller. Ils sont tous gentils et ils ne te feront aucun mal. 

Chuck ” 

* 

Jeudi, le 29 novembre 2012 

“ Kelly-Ann, tout d'abord bonjour. 

Je m'appelle Thaïsa, j'ai 17 ans, et je suis de Montréal. 

J'ai entendu parler de toi par twitter, par un des gars de Simple Plan, et j'ai tout de suite voulu te parler, car je pense qu'on a tous le droit au bonheur. Je suis vraiment désolée de ta situation, je sais que ce n'est pas toujours très facile de continuer à vivre, mais il faut essayer. 

Je ne te connais pas, et tu ne me connais pas non plus, mais si un jour tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, je serai là, car je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir seule. Il y a deux ans, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie du jour au lendemain dans un accident de voiture. Mes parents venaient de se séparer et je suis allée vivre à Montréal avec ma mère... J'ai tout perdu, ou du moins, c'est l'impression que j'avais. Je suis partie de chez moi à plusieurs reprises du haut de mes 15 ans. Je retournais dans mon ancienne ville. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai voulu en finir avec tout ça... Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, je me rends compte de l'erreur que j'ai fait, car les autres fans m'ont ouvert les yeux, et m'ont permis d'être moins seule. J'ai trouvé cette famille-là, qui me comprend, et maintenant ça va. 

Dis-toi que les gars n'ont pas été indifférents à ce que tu leur as dit... J'espère avoir vite de tes nouvelles et qu'elles seront positives. 

Une fan parmi tant d'autres. 

Thaïsa xox ”


	5. Chapter 5

Lundi, le 17 décembre 2012 

“ Cher Chuck, 

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire cette fois-ci, sérieusement. Notre échange était unique, spécial. Maintenant, je dois en comprendre que le monde entier est au courant de ce que je vis? J'aurais voulu que ça reste entre nous deux. Je ne t'en veux pas... En fait, si. Un tout petit peu. Mais si tu sentais que c'était la bonne chose à faire... D'accord. Je sais que j'ai mentionné dans ma récente lettre que tes lettres ne peuvent rien changer à mon malheur. C'est très vrai. Mais tu sais qu'elles me procurent une immense joie que personne d'autre sur cette planète en ce moment n'a réussit à me faire ressentir. Lorsque je passe chercher le courrier après les cours et que j'y vois une lettre de Montréal dans le paquet, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je profite de ce moment, car je me sens bien. Seulement voir ton nom me fait sourire. Alors, imagine ce que lire tes mots peut me faire ressentir. J'arrive chez moi avec votre musique dans mes oreilles. Je n'adresse même pas un regard à ma chère génitrice et je cours à ma chambre pour l'ouvrir. Pendant un certain moment, je me sens comprise. Je ne peux surtout pas te dire que ça ne me fait rien. Je t'en supplie, n'arrête pas de m'écrire. Je ne veux pas que nous en terminons ainsi. Charles Comeau, tu es la seule personne qui réussit à me faire sourire. Ça me fait plaisir que tu me répondes. Tu es la seule personne à qui je «parle». 

S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. Tu as changé ma vie en m'écrivant. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, tu m'as ouvert le tien. C'est un peu devenu une drogue, même après si peu de temps. Saches que je ne suis pas non plus lassée. Alors ne cesse pas. N'y met pas de terme. Parce que pour être honnête, j'ai peur. J'ai peur que tu me laisse tomber comme tout le monde m'ont toujours laissé tomber. J'ai également peur parce que ça ne s'améliore pas. J'ai peur de mes pensées et de mes gestes. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je vais abandonner, très bientôt. 

J'en ai assez, viens me sauver. J'en ai assez d'être bousculée partout où je vais. J'en ai assez d'être regardée comme une pute. Je voudrais tellement mieux être ignorée et pouvoir être libre de leurs désagréables paroles incessantes. 

Je suis désolée de m'être autant accrochée à toi. 

Mais...... fais quelque chose, Chuck. Viens me sauver. 

Kelly-Ann ” 

* 

Jeudi, le 10 janvier 2013 

“ Chère Kelly-Ann, 

Encore une fois, je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris pas mal de temps à te répondre. J'ai pu lire ta lettre qu'après le temps des fêtes, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre le temps de t'écrire qu'en ce moment. À vrai dire, j'ai des problèmes dans ma vie personnelle et je préférais que ça se calme avant de me relancer dans notre échange, que je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter. De plus, je sais que j'aurais du t'avertir à l'avance pour les fans, mais je voulais te prendre par surprise, un peu. Et je n'en ai pas tant dit sur ta vie, Kelly. Ne t'inquiète pas, je respecte ce qui est confidentiel entre nous deux. 

As-tu pensé à ce que je t'ai dit? Aller voir un spécialiste. Je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas pour te punir ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais que ça te ferais du bien et ils auraient les outils nécessaire pour t'aider, ce que je n'ai pas. Ne montre pas à tes intimidateurs que ça t'affecte et tout cessera. Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas facile. Mais c'est une promesse. 

Je me sens impuissant face à tes paroles. Je dois être honnête avec toi sur ce point. Je voudrais bien prendre ma voiture et conduire jusqu'à chez toi. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien y faire? Kelly-Ann, réfléchis un peu. Tu as 17 ans et j'ai plus de 30 ans. Ce ne serait pas juste pour ta mère si je t'emmenais. Et ce serait illégal. 

Prends soin de toi, s'il te plait. Ne fais surtout pas de choses que tu pourrais regretter. Je te jure que ce n'est pas la fin de ta vie mais que le tout début. Tout s'arrangera bientôt si tu fais les bons choix. 

xxx 

Chuck ”


	6. Chapter 6

Dimanche, le 27 décembre 2012 

“ Chère Thaïsa de Montréal, 

Merci beaucoup pour cette lettre. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de te lire. Mais je dois être honnête et te dire que ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps avant de l'ouvrir et parcourir tes jolis mots. J'avais un peu peur de ce que j'allais y trouver, je crois. Je suis un peu soulagée. Ta gentillesse m'a apporté beaucoup. Par contre, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à ta meilleure amie... Se retrouver seule du jour au lendemain, sans l'avoir demandé... C'est dur. Crois-moi, je suis passée par là aussi. 

Je sais que ma réponse est très courte, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. J'aimerais bien moi aussi sentir que je fais partie de cette famille dont tu parles. 

xx 

Kelly-Ann ” 

* 

Vendredi, le 18 janvier 2013 

“ Chuck, ce fut le mois le plus horrible de ma vie. Et je ne peux pas dire que j'y ai survécu. La vie est une bataille sans fin et je gis dans mon sang en attendant mon heure. J'ai abandonné, ils ont réussi. Je tombe sous leur gloire en acceptant ma défaite. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas d'issu. Comme mon père, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'ai tout donné. Mais je crois que je mérite maintenant ma place au paradis, à ses côtés. Car ce monde-là n'est pas fait pour moi. 

Tu as d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'écrire, je crois. Oui, j'ai facilement cru que tu m'avais laissé tomber dans les dernières semaines. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. Ça a été un plaisir d'échanger des lettres avec toi, mais ça n'en vaut plus la peine. Je pense que tu peux arrêter. Tu as été mon seul espoir ces trois derniers mois, sauf que tu ne peux pas m'aider. C'est la conclusion que j'ai fait. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne. J'ai cru que tu pourrais me sauver, me tendre la main pour essayer de m'aider à me relever. Même si tu étais la voix qui me disait 'vas-y, tu es capable', j'avais besoin de plus que ça. Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'est cette chose. 

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis battue tout ce temps. Pourtant, j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de les ignorer, de paraître joyeuse en pensant à tes lettres. Mon sourire les a rendus plus fort. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que si je laissais tomber l'école et que je reprenais mon année l'année d'après, ça se réglerait. Mais ils sont tous comme ça. Tous, sans exception. La vie est cruelle et je n'ai pas l'intention de me relever. Si leur but était de me prouver que je n'avais pas ma place sur cette planète, eh bien bravo. J'ai envie de partir avant que la partie de l'humanité pour laquelle je me battais se rabaisse encore plus à leur niveau. Ils gagnent du renfort à chaque seconde. 

J'ai voulu faire taire ma douleur avec toutes les façons possibles. Je me disais qu'il y avait bien un moyen pour que je me sente bien pour un moment. Mais... non. Même lorsque mon sang coulait de mes bras, cela ne marchait plus. Mon mal est trop grand. Et il faut que ça cesse. 

Il ne reste plus que cette dernière solution. J'avais repoussé ce moment pendant très longtemps pour la simple raison que si la vie ne m'avait pas laissé partir, c'est qu'elle avait un cadeau pour moi. C'était toi, cette merveille. La vie m'a aussi déjà avisé des conséquences de mon départ. Mais si je n'ai plus envie de vivre, les gens le comprendront. Ils comprendront que j'avais tout fait pour ne pas en arriver là. Je m'étais reprise en main, mais encore une fois, on m'a poussé à bout. 

Je t'aime, Chuck. De là-haut, j'essaierai de faire en sorte que ce monde soit un peu meilleur pour les gens comme toi. J'essaierai de laisser ma trace, ce que je n'aurai pas pu faire ici. N'oublies pas d'envoyer ma réponse à Thaïsa. Même si ma lettre est très courte, je veux qu'elle l'ait. 

Je rends les armes, Charles. 

..Et je m'éteins en silence. ”


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait un moment que Chuck se levait tôt pour prendre des marches matinales. L'atmosphère de tension qui régnait à la maison l'épuisait et prendre l'air lui faisait énormément de bien. Pour un moment, il se délaissait de son iPhone et tous ses trucs technologiques puis il pouvait relaxer sans toutefois rester sur son sofa à ne rien faire. Ça lui changeait les idées. Lorsqu'il revenait chez lui, il était beaucoup plus apte à travailler sur des chansons. Tout était plus en place dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il évita le plus possible de croiser sa compagne et sauta à la douche. Il s'installa ensuite pour jouer un peu de batterie dans une pièce du sous-sol qui avait été aménagée premièrement en bureau personnel. La pièce était décorée de cadres des disques platine et d'or de Simple Plan puis des photos personnelles de Chuck et les gars ainsi que des membres de sa famille. C'était très joli et l'ambiance était inspirante. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en ville avec des amis, ou en train de faire toute autre chose, il se réfugiait souvent ici. C'était son monde à lui, en quelque sorte. 

Un bruit le sorti de ses pensées et il entrevit la tête de Marion dans l'embrasure de la porte. Se foutant royalement de l'avoir dérangé, celle-ci entra puis déposa des lettres sur son bureau, un peu plus loin. 

― Trois autres lettres pour toi. Sébastien est passé lorsque tu étais sous la douche. 

Pendant quelques secondes, celle-ci resta dans la pièce, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de la part de son copain. Chuck préféra se taire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de celle-ci, comme par le passé. Bien sûr, Marion était la copine de Chuck depuis maintenant un an et demi. Malheureusement, cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle avait emménagé et ce n'était déjà plus la joie entre les deux. C'était triste, se disait-il. Il ne se sentait plus du tout respecté pour ce qu'il était. Tout cela avait commencé en novembre alors que le groupe avait sorti sa biographie officielle et que tout plein de projets pour la fondation avaient été mis sur place. Elle était un peu fatiguée qu'il ne soit pas souvent à la maison. Ils s'étaient souvent chicanés à ce propos, mais Chuck était à court d'arguments. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était sa vie. 

― Je croyais que c'était terminé, cet échange, lâcha-t-elle. 

― Marion, je... 

― Arrête. Je ne veux même pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire. 

Chuck avala difficilement. Il avait très hâte que ce conflit soit réglé une fois pour toutes. Il s'était intensifié lorsque Marion avait découvert l'échange de lettres avec la jeune Kelly-Ann. Pour elle, c'était une sorte de trahison, ce qui n'était que des sottises pour Chuck. Vraiment, comment pouvait-elle penser quelque chose comme cela, que Chuck Comeau la trompe avec une fan? Réellement, Chuck Comeau? Celui qui s'était fait trompé pendant toute une année alors qu'il était parti en tournée? Il en avait marre. Ils pensaient qu'ils se connaissaient, mais c'était tout le contraire. Marion était vraiment du genre de filles à être jalouse au moindre mouvement que son copain faisait vers une autre fille. Et ces filles, il souhaitait les éviter à tout prix. C'était raté. 

― Si tu ne veux pas accepter la relation que j'ai avec mes fans, c'est comme si tu ne m'acceptais pas, moi, répondit Chuck, qui s'était levé. 

― Criss, Charles! Je te perds! Tu ne penses qu'à elle jour et nuit, ainsi qu'à tes chansons, ton band! Je ne suis plus rien pour toi! 

― Arrête de dramatiser, lui dit-il sur un ton sec. 

Elle n'ajouta pas un seul mot de plus et sortit de la pièce, en oubliant de refermer la porte. Chuck soupira puis se dirigea vers son bureau où les lettres y avaient été déposées. Un sourire apparu instantanément dans son visage lorsqu'il vit l'adresse de Kelly-Ann sur l'une d'elle. Les deux autres s'avérait être des lettres de fans qu'il avait reçu pour celle-ci. Il regardait toujours les lettres pour être certain qu'il n'y avait pas de propos qui pourraient la blesser. L'une d'elles l'interpella beaucoup plus que l'autre, il se décida donc de choisir celle-ci pour la glisser avec la réponse qu'il enverrait à Kelly. 

* 

Vendredi, le 14 décembre 2012 

“ Kelly-Ann, j'ai entendu parler de toi. 

Ton cœur est grand, ton cœur est bon. Je crois qu'au fond, je me suis vue en toi comme si tu m'avais ouvert ton cœur alors qu'on ne se connait pas, mais j'ai toute suite su que tu valais la peine qu'on te porte attention, qu'on te laisse une chance de te montrer tel que tu es vraiment. 

Simple Plan, c'est plus qu'un band à la mode, c'est une vie entière de bonheur qui t'attend. En fait, je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle on doit, selon moi, se trouver des gens auxquelles s'attacher quand tout va mal. S'ils te font sourire, s'ils te donnent envie de vivre et de t'épanouir, alors garde-les au fond de toi, au fond de ton cœur, à tous les jours, chaque moment. Souviens-toi qu'ils sont et resterons toujours-là pour toi, même quand la plus grande tempête s'affaissera sur ta vie, tu pourras toujours compter sur eux pour te sauver de l'horreur. 

Je suis une fille comme tout le monde, je suis une fille comme toi. 

Mais je veux que tu saches que, nous, les fans de SP, on se tient les coudes comme une famille. Tu pourras compter sur nous en tout temps, même quand tu croiras que plus rien ne vaut le coup. Je suis persuadée que tu es une personne sympa qui a le plus grand cœur de l'univers. 

Garde-le sourire, la vie est belle, je te le promets. 

Emmy xo ” 

C'était sincèrement magnifique. Il alla chercher une enveloppe puis du papier dans l'armoire à l'autre bout de la pièce puis revint. Il s'assit puis écrivit l'adresse de Kelly-Ann sur une enveloppe et se décida enfin d'ouvrir la lettre. Ce qu'il lut le jeta par terre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck regarda Kelly-Ann manger pendant un bon moment. Il réfléchissait à la réaction qu'elle allait avoir lorsqu'elle réaliserait ce qu'il avait ensuite prévu pour elle. Il était très clair pour lui qu'elle avait besoin d'une aide qu'il ne pouvait pas lui apporter. L'adolescente ne serait pas super heureuse de son choix, mais Chuck savait que c'était la bonne solution et que la tristesse que ressentait la jeune femme avait déjà fait beaucoup trop de ravages. 

Lorsque Kelly-Ann eut terminé son repas et que le batteur eut aussi remplit son estomac, celui-ci démarra la voiture et sortit du stationnement où ils s'étaient installés. 

― Je vais t'emmener quelque part, lâcha-t-il. Ne m'en veux pas, OK? 

La jeune femme ne répondit point et ne fit qu'hocher la tête, encore une fois. Il prit une grande respiration. Chuck ne pouvait pas la forcer, mais il avait envie qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle se vide le cœur. Il pitonna sur son iPhone, essayant de trouver l'adresse qu'il lui fallait. Pendant tout ce temps, l'adolescente n'adressa pas un seul regard au batteur de son groupe préféré. Lorsqu'il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait, il soupira de satisfaction et, en se fiant au GPS, se rendit parfaitement à destination. Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment et ils se stationnèrent tout devant. À la vue de ce qui l'attendait, Kelly-Ann se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Lorsque l'homme d'une trentaine d'années arrêta le moteur, la jeune femme tourna rapidement la tête vers lui. 

― Chuck... Non. 

― Kelly-Ann... 

― Je veux pas. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent finalement et Chuck soupira doucement avant de glisser sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. 

― Tout va bien aller, dit-il. C'est une promesse. 

Il l'attira vers lui et, malgré l'inconfortable position dans laquelle ils étaient, il l'étreignit très fort. 

― Pourquoi es-tu venu? répliqua l'adolescente, en se reculant à son siège. 

Chuck ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. 

― Pourquoi es-tu venu, si c'est pour me laisser tomber? 

― Je ne te laisse pas tomber, du tout. 

Kelly-Ann soupira, affichant un air découragé. 

― Je tiens à toi et j'ai envie que tout aille pour le mieux. Tu le sais que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller. Les gens là-bas vont pouvoir faire des choses pour toi que je suis incapable de faire. Je m'inquiète pour toi. 

Il prit une courte pause. 

― Tu es restée silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure. Tu me dis, en plus, que tout va bien, alors que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ça ne va pas bien, Kelly. Tu te fais du mal et je suis à Montréal, trop loin pour pouvoir te rassurer. Ta lettre m'a fait tellement peur que je devais te voir. J'ai tellement eu peur d'être arrivé et qu'il soit trop tard. 

― Je suis désolée... 

― Ne sois pas désolée. Je ne peux plus t'aider à travers mes lettres, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu ne penses pas que ce serait la meilleure solution? 

À l'intérieur, l'adolescente semblait hésiter à vouloir avancer au comptoir. Chuck la suivait de près pour la sécuriser, lui disant que rien de mal n'allait arriver. Il ne connaissait pas trop l'endroit, mais il savait que les gens ici allaient l'aider correctement. Il la poussa au comptoir et recula un peu afin de lui laisser de l'intimité. Quand il comprit que Kelly-Ann avait entreprit une conversation avec la dame de l'accueil, il se dirigea dans la salle d'attente pour s'y asseoir. L'adolescente le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, ayant l'air beaucoup moins nerveuse que tout à l'heure. Il mit son bras autour de ses épaules et réussit même à arracher un petit sourire de ses lèvres, ce qui le rassura vivement. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, puis une dame pas très vieille entra dans la pièce et demanda: 

― Kelly-Ann Mercier? 

Chuck laissa partir sa protégée, lui souriant pour encore une fois la rassurer. Un peu plus tard, il releva la tête pour y trouver une dame d'à peu près une cinquantaine d'année qui le regardait. 

― Excusez-moi..? 

― Oui? 

― Êtes-vous le père de Kelly-Ann? 

Il fut assez surpris qu'on lui adresse cette question. Intérieurement, il voulait rire. 

― Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il. C'est un peu compliqué, en fait. 

― J'ai tout mon temps, lui dit-elle. 

Un peu mal alaise, le batteur ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. La dame le remarqua et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle l'invita à venir dans son bureau pour parler, ce qu'il fit. Il n'était pas vraiment confortable dans la situation. C'était un peu bizarre. La dame, de son nom Lydia, essaya de le mettre alaise pour qu'il s'explique. Il lui raconta tout. Les quatre mois d'échange de lettres jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où il avait décidé de franchir un pas nouveau et de venir secourir une fan en détresse à La Pocatière, à près de 3 heures de chez lui, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire auparavant. 

― Il me semblait que votre visage me disait quelque chose, lança la dame. 

Chuck eut un petit rire. 

― Mes enfants ont été fans de votre groupe lors de leur adolescence, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton joyeux, avant de reprendre son air sérieux. En tout cas, vous avez un excellent choix de l'amener ici. 

― Je suis content. Elle est victime d'intimidation à l'école, elle ne va pas bien. Je n'ai pas envie de repartir pour Montréal tout de suite. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise si elle est toute seule. 

― Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est en sécurité avec nous. 

La dame reçu un appel téléphonique et annonça à Chuck qu'il devra se rendre à l'hôpital. 

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe? 

― C'est la procédure. Kelly-Ann sera entre de bonnes mains, là-bas. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas. 

Le cœur de Chuck battait à 100 milles à l'heure. 

― Écoutez, commença-t-elle. Laissez-moi votre numéro de téléphone. Je vous lâcherai un coup de fil lorsqu'elle sera sortie de l'urgence. 

Peu rassuré, l'homme laissa son numéro à la psychologue et sortit du bureau. Il était vrai de dire que Charles-André Comeau, batteur du groupe Simple Plan, était incapable de laisser des gens dans la souffrance. Charles-André Comeau voulait changer le monde et faire le bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. En plus des frissons de terreur qui l'envahissaient, il avait maintenant les larmes aux eux. Qu'allait-il faire?! Il savait que Kelly-Ann tenait énormément à lui. Il ne pouvait se mentir qu'il s'était aussi beaucoup attaché à cette adolescente. En quelques lettres seulement, elle avait su attirer son attention et une certaine confiance s'était installée entre eux. Jamais il n'avait répondu personnellement à une fan. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Après tout, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le faire. Cette lettre de douleur lui brisait le cœur en deux. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Non. Elle ne devait pas mettre fin à ses jours. La vie ne se résumait pas à ça! Kelly-Ann lui avait fait part de ses problèmes sans hésiter. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Il devait faire quelque chose. Pourquoi ne l'avait pas appréhendé, ce moment? Pendant des mois, il était resté là sans agir alors qu'elle était en détresse. Des lettres de réconfort, ce n'était pas assez pour ce qu'elle vivait. Pas du tout. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber comme ça. 

Des adolescents tombaient chaque jour face à l'intimidation dont ils étaient victimes. Parfois, on les sauvait à temps. Pour d'autres, il était trop tard. N'avait-il pas voulu faire la différence avec sa musique? S'il avait la chance maintenant de faire la différence concrètement dans ce monde... Pourquoi ne pas tenter? Il savait peu de chose sur Kelly-Ann, du moins, juste ce qu'elle lui avait écrit dans ses lettres. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, mais il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour elle. De l'amour peut-être pas, plutôt... un sentiment protecteur. Il voulait la protéger. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur sa situation l'avait blessé. Il était temps d'agir une bonne fois pour tout. 

― Ça va? 

Il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir encore une fois Marion dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille pour un foutu moment? Il essayait d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement, mais rien ne pouvait le calmer. 

― C'est ta Kelly-Ann? 

― Ne te mêle pas d'affaires qui ne te regardent pas. Tu t'en fous carrément de toute façon. 

― Arrête tes bêtises une seconde et dis-moi ce qui te rend comme ça. 

― Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler, souffla Chuck. 

Il tremblait. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant que tout s'était replacé dans sa tête? 

― Écoute, laisse-la de côté pour un moment. On a besoin de vacances, nous deux. 

Chuck resta incrédule devant ce qu'elle venait d'ajouter. 

― T'as pas de cœur, lui lança-t-il. 

― Moi?! Sans cœur?! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est plutôt toi. 

― C'est toi qui veux que je laisse tomber une adolescente en détresse qui menace de se suicider! 

― Ces ados-là, ils ne veulent que de l'attention. Ouvre les yeux, bon sang. 

― C'est une blague là? 

Sa compagne ne répondit pas et il ne savait pas quoi répondre non plus. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot pour tomber en amour avec quelqu'un qui disait autant d'horribles choses? Il fallait croire qu'il se faisait toujours avoir et que ses relations tombaient toujours en miettes. 

― C'est bon, je pars, murmura-t-il surtout pour lui-même. 

― Où? 

― Sauver quelqu'un qui en a réellement besoin. 

― C'est elle ou moi, conclua-t-elle. 

― Je m'en contre-fiche, tu peux faire tes valises, ajouta Chuck sur un ton très calme, malgré la colère qui bouillonnait au fond de lui. 

Il s'était levé, les enveloppes en main, et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte foudroyant au passage Marion du regard. Ce n'était pas une erreur de lui avoir enfin dit le fond de sa pensée, mais plutôt un gros soulagement. Si quelques jours plus tard il s'en voulait d'avoir mis fin à sa relation et d'être seul, il se remémorerait ces paroles. Il ramassa quelques affaires à l'étage, ne sachant pas combien de temps il partirait, et les mit dans un petit sac. N'oubliant pas son téléphone et son ordinateur, il prit ses clés et sortit de la maison en espérant que Marion fût partie lorsqu'il reviendrait. Il laissa un message à Sébastien en lui expliquant qu'il partait hors de la ville, peut-être pour quelques jours et se mit en route. Il était clair pour lui qu'il allait se rendre chez elle. Qu'il ait 30 ans et qu'elle ait seize, dix-sept ans, il s'en fichait: c'était une question de vie ou de mort. À cette heure, il était peut-être le seul au courant de ce qu'elle vivait. En conclusion, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il entra son adresse dans le GPS, se servant de l'adresse écrite sur la dernière lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée. 

* 

Chuck se gara dans l'entrée du bloc d'appartements sur la fin de Disparity by Design de Rise Against. Il coupa le moteur puis jeta un coup d'œil aux environs. Ça lui avait prit plus de 3 heures pour se rendre à La Pocatière. Il avait fait cela sur un coup de tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé à destination, qu'allait-il faire? Il s'était penché plusieurs fois sur la question durant le trajet, mais encore là, il était coincé dans un dilemme. Entrer? Ce serait étrange de débarquer chez elle à l'improviste. Téléphoner? Attendre? Qu'attendait-il? Il était sûrement déjà trop tard! Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte principale, cherchant comment il allait entrer. La porte était déverrouillée, par chance. Il l'ouvrit et entreprit sa recherche du numéro 7. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement, une certaine nervosité s'empara de tout son corps. Il s'apprêtait à cogner, mais se stoppa avant de le faire. Il se posait toujours dix mille questions avant d'agir. C'était peut-être un de ses défauts. Il inspira d'un coup puis cogna trois fois. Après quelques secondes, il dût bien se convaincre que personne ne répondrait. Après s'être passé les images de sa future arrestation pour entrée par effraction, il tourna doucement la poignée, remarqua qu'elle était aussi déverrouillée, et entra. 

La pièce était sombre, les rideaux étaient fermés. Chuck regarda anxieusement autour de lui, redoutant le moment où quelqu'un surgirait devant lui. Les murs étaient blancs, peu de décoration les recouvraient. L'ambiance qui régnait était un peu triste. Il explora un peu les alentours par curiosité. La cuisine ainsi que le salon étaient une pièce commune et le couloir menant sûrement aux chambres opposait à la porte d'entrée. C'était silencieux. Il semblait seul. Il s'avança donc vers le couloir et s'aperçut qu'il entendait des bruits. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentit celui-ci se briser en mille morceaux lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était des pleurs qui perçaient ce silence. L'appartement n'était donc pas désert. Priant très fort pour que ce fût Kelly-Ann, et qu'elle soit en vie, il se dirigea vers la porte d'où venaient ces murmures et ouvrit doucement celle-ci, sans même cogner, pour y découvrir une adolescente affalée sur le lit. Son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. 

― Kelly-Ann, souffla-t-il. 

― Maman, va-t'en!! supplia-t-elle. 

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, des éclairs dans ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle resta très surprise par la personne qui était devant elle. 

― Ch... Chuck? 

― C'est moi, tu ne rêves pas ma belle, répondit-il rapidement. 

Elle ne cessait de le fixer comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. Chuck était heureux qu'elle fût en vie. Mais psychologiquement, l'était-t-elle vraiment? Il l'examina de haut en bas pour garder une photo d'elle dans ses profonds souvenirs. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules et quelques mèches recouvraient ses yeux verts. Elle était plutôt grande pour son âge, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait imaginée un peu plus petite. D'ailleurs, il la trouvait très jolie. Oui, malgré sa minceur extrême qui montrait qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup mangé ces dernières semaines, voire ces derniers mois, elle était belle. 

― Tu vas venir avec moi, OK? annonça-t-il. 

Kelly-Ann hocha doucement la tête et, encore sous le choc, sauta sur Chuck pour le serrer dans ses bras. L'homme resserra son étreinte, lui chuchotant maladroitement «Ça va aller, je suis là». 

― Je n'arrive pas à y croire que tu sois là... M-Merci. 

― Si tu savais comment tu m'as fait peur. 

― Je suis désolée... 

Lorsque les deux se séparèrent, Chuck entrevit les blessures qu'elle avait elle-même infligées à ses bras et sentit une tristesse horrible l'envahir. L'ennui avec lui, c'était qu'il ressentait trop les émotions des autres. La voir comme ça le tuait de l'intérieur. 

― Habille-toi, je t'emmène faire un tour. 

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête puis il sortit de sa petite chambre pour la laisser seule un moment. Il avait tellement envie de savoir tout ce qu'elle pensait, ressentait. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas envie de parler, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait qu'elle se sentît bien. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient tous les deux de son bloc d'appartements et partaient en voiture au restaurant le plus proche. Voyant que la jeune femme n'aurait sûrement pas envie de se montrer publiquement, il arrêta au service à l'auto d'un Tim Horton's pour prendre quelque chose à manger. 

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lui demanda-t-il calmement. 

― J'ai pas faim, Chuck. 

― Mange un peu, s'il te plait. T'as l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup mangé, ces temps-ci. 

― De toute façon.... J'ai pas d'argent. 

― Je te l'offre. 

Elle leva la tête vers lui, d'un regard interrogateur. Chuck lui sourit. 

― Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, compris? 

Sans encore une fois répondre, elle hocha la tête positivement. L'homme commanda assez de nourriture pour nourrir 6 personnes, – il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme manquât de quelque chose –, ce qui fit beaucoup rire celle-ci. Il y avait de l'espoir dans l'air. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure pour Kelly-Ann. 

― Ça va? demanda doucement Chuck. 

― Oui, répondit l'adolescente en étant hésitante. 

― Dis-moi la vérité. 

Kelly-Ann ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta tout de même le batteur. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas, mais il savait que ça l'apaiserait pour un moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Mardi, le 29 janvier 2013 

“ Chuck, 

J'espère que tout va bien à Montréal. 

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire dans cette nouvelle lettre, car je m'ennuie pas mal, en ce moment. Tout ce que j'ai avec moi, ce sont crayon et papier. Ils veulent que j'écrive tout ce qui me passe par la tête, alors je t'écris à toi. Je vais être très franche, je me sens vide et j'ai un besoin incessant d'écouter de la musique pour raviver cette petite flamme au fond de moi. Pourtant, je n'ai aucunement le droit d'avoir un divertissement autre que crayon et papier, pour la seule raison que je ne dois pas m'échapper de la réalité. Belle raison, hein? Ça me fait chier un peu, honnêtement. 

Oui, je suis encore à l'hôpital. Comme ils (les gens là-bas) ne sont pas certains que je sois en sécurité toute seule à la maison, ils me gardent sous observation. Je suis réellement surveillée par quelqu'un dans le couloir face à ma chambre, c'est énervant. Je vois une psychologue à tous les jours, mais ça n'apporte pas tellement de changements. Je sais que ça va prendre du temps. Ils veulent que je sois bien, mais je n'ai qu'une envie... Partir d'ici et parler qu'à une seule personne, toi. 

Je dois garder la tête haute, hors de l'eau et rester forte. Le malheur, c'est que lorsque tu n'es pas dans mon esprit, celui-ci divague vers d'autres horizons un peu plus sombres. J'essaie de ne pas oublier ton sourire, ton visage et tes mots. 

Hier était une belle journée. Aujourd'hui, pas tellement. Demain, je n'aime mieux pas y penser. Je vie le moment présent. Enfin, j'essaie. Parfois, j'oublie les raisons qui m'amènent ici, je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi. C'est un peu comme si cette bibite était vraiment réelle. La dépression, qu'ils disent. J'oublie ce qui m'a poussé à signer cette espèce de contrat avec la psy. Je crois que je vais devenir folle. Ou le suis-je déjà? 

Parfois, je voudrais mettre fin à tout ce que je peux ressentir, penser, me couper du monde pour un moment. Je voudrais être capable de sourire et de ressentir au moins une parcelle de joie sans me forcer. J'en suis incapable. Une voix dans ma tête ne cesse de me répéter que je suis bonne à rien, que je mérite que de mourir, même si les voix extérieures me disent le contraire. C'est dur d'affronter tout ça, ces idées noires-là. 

À l'école, mes notes sont médiocres. Je songe réellement à tout abandonner. Je n'y arrive plus, j'ai manqué une dizaine de jours dans tout le mois de janvier. Ma psychologue veut que je me reprenne en main, sauf que je ne suis pas assez forte pour le faire. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour les repousser. Tu me dis que je dois les laisser faire et essayer de ne pas m'en faire. Il est juste trop tard. J'avais un jour espoir que ça aille mieux, mais il s'est envolé tel un oiseau (de la poésie, que pour toi). Je les laisse gagner sur moi. Et je les laisse me détruire. Pour leur faire plaisir, je vais disparaître. Et tout ira que pour le mieux. 

Je t'aime énormément, j'espère que tu le sais. Tu me manques. 

xxx 

Kelly-Ann.” 

* 

Lundi, le 4 février 2013 

“Kelly-Ann, reste avec moi, avec nous. Aucune personne sur cette terre n'a le droit de te faire sentir triste comme ça. Ils n'en valent pas du tout la peine. Ne leur fait pas plaisir, tu as assez souffert de leurs difficultés à comprendre la vie qu'il faut que ça s'arrête là. Ils n'ont pas gagné, la vie n'est pas non plus une bataille sans fin. Bien sûr qu'il y aura toujours des hauts et des bas. Parfois, ça va bien. Parfois, ça va moins bien. C'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y changer. Sauf que je suis certain que tout peut s'améliorer pour toi. J'ai laissé ta vie entre les mains de spécialistes parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi, pas pour te rendre triste ou quoi que ce soit. Je tiens à toi et je veux que tu ailles mieux. 

Prends ça comme un cadeau et laisse-toi aller. Raconte leur ce que tu as sur le cœur. Ils sont là pour t'aider, t'aider à retrouver ta confiance, ton goût pour la vie. Arrête de te méfier des gens et fonce. Personne n'est là pour te juger. Tu sais que tu n'es pas seule du tout à avoir vécu de l'intimidation. 

C'est bien moi qui a écrit Welcome To My Life, alors tes commentaires, sérieusement.... 

J'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Allez, vas-y. Dis-moi ce que tu voudrais pour retrouver le sourire pour quelque temps. N'importe quoi. (Bon, dans la mesure du possible...) 

Réponds-moi vite (enfin, dans la mesure du possible), je pense à toi tous les jours. 

xxx 

Chuck”


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait près de vingt minutes que Kelly-Ann attendait que le temps passe, toute seule, dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle observait les alentours, par ennui. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder. La pièce était constituée de murs blancs et le lit sur lequel elle était assise, qui n'était peu confortable, était tout aussi... blanc. Vide de couleur, cette pièce n'était guère joyeuse. C'était la procédure lorsque quelqu'un avait des idées suicidaires, de passer quelques test pour être certain que la cause ne venait pas d'une maladie physiologique. 

Une seule question lui revenait sans cesse en tête : Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Aucune réponse valable ne semblait lui venir en tête. Elle avait 12 ans lorsqu'elle était entrée à l'École polyvalente La Pocatière. Ayant toujours été une fille un peu seule et perdue dans son monde imaginaire, ses amies du primaire l'avaient vite laissé tomber pour rejoindre des gangs populaires de l'école. Kelly-Ann a été triste, bien sûr, mais s'en était vite remise. Jusqu'à ce que des étudiants plus vieux décident de s'en prendre à elle. 

Elle était maintenant victime d'intimidation depuis 5 ans. 

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? On l'avait détruite à coup de poings et de mots. Elle venait tout simplement se reconstruire mentalement. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans cet endroit. 

Vers 15 heures, alors qu'elle se demandait si on ne l'avait pas oubliée, du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir étrangement silencieux. Kelly-Ann n'osa même pas lever la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, croyant que c'était la psychologue qui faisait son entrée, pour lui poser diverses questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre. On lui avait demandé 46 000 fois quelle était la cause de ses idées suicidaires. Elle en avait marre de tout ça. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se passer le mot? Une main se posa sur son épaule et l'adolescente ressentit une immense vague de réconfort lorsqu'elle vit qui était là pour elle. 

― J'avais peur que tu sois parti. 

Charles-André Comeau, le batteur de son groupe préféré, était devenu quelqu'un en qui elle avait maintenant entièrement confiance. Il lui était apparu un peu comme un ange. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle s'était accrochée encore et encore. Par contre, elle avait déjà atteint ses limites. S'enlever la vie n'était plus quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. C'était un soulagement. 

C'était la chance de ne plus ressentir cette douleur qui se faisait trop pesante. Mais Chuck l'avait « sauvé ». Elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun souci avec lui. Pour un moment, c'était bien. 

Elle l'avait sa réponse. Peut-être qu'elle retrouverait goût à la vie, ici. Peut-être qu'elle serait véritablement aidée. 

― Voyons, jamais je ne serais partit sans te dire au revoir, répondit l'homme qui scrutait Kelly-Ann de haut en bas, d'un air inquiétant. 

L'adolescente se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle aurait aimé rencontrer l'un de ses idoles dans une autre situation. Des scénarios plus loufoques les uns des autres s'étaient imprimés dans son esprit, durant cinq années de support pour le groupe. Aucun d'entre eux ne ressemblait à son histoire avec Chuck. 

― Ça va? lui demanda soudainement celui-ci. 

― Ouais. 

Chuck se mit soudainement à rire. 

― Quoi? répondit Kelly-Ann, incrédule. 

― Au moins, c'est plus convainquant que tout à l'heure. 

― Et c'est drôle? 

― Je m'excuse, lâcha le trentenaire. Je voulais seulement détendre l'atmosphère. 

Kelly-Ann sentit la pression qui était si vite remontée, redescendre en un soupir. Au début de leur échange, elle s'était souvent demandé si Chuck répondrait vraiment à sa deuxième lettre et sa troisième, ainsi de suite. Il était si facile pour elle de se perdre et de penser que le batteur avait mieux à faire que d'écrire à une fille comme elle, qui n'avait rien d'unique, de spécial, comme d'autres fans avec qui il pourrait partager des passions communes, par exemple. 

Pourtant, il le lui avait montré en glissant des mots réconfortant dans ses diverses lettres, qu'il ressentait une certaine affection pour elle. Ce sentiment n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour avec un grand A, il était plutôt proche de l'amitié et de ce qu'on ressentait envers quelqu'un de notre famille. 

Ces deux-là seraient lié à jamais par une expérience unique, qu'ils s'en aient rendu compte... ou pas encore. 

― Je peux te demander quelque chose? 

― Bien sûr. 

― Je... Je peux avoir un câlin? Enfin... Je peux te serrer dans mes bras? 

Chuck ne répondit pas verbalement face à la requête de Kelly-Ann, mais lui accorda tout simplement cette étreinte avec joie. La jeune femme pris une grande respiration et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Parce que c'était un peu irréel, tout ça. Que Chuck Comeau se soit déplacé pour elle, qu'il ait pris le temps de penser à une espèce de plan d'intervention. C'était si gentil, généreux de sa part. 

Lorsque Chuck sembla relâcher son étreinte, elle se raccrocha un peu plus fort à lui, ce qui fit sourire le grand homme. 

― Il va falloir que tu laisses mes poumons respirer un peu, là. 

― Oups. 

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelque temps. Ils s'échangèrent sourires et regards, joyeusement. En présence de son ami, si on pouvait le nommer comme ça, Kelly-Ann avait véritablement l'air heureuse. 

― Laisse-les faire, ceux qui te font du mal, Kelly, soupira Charles dans un moment de silence. 

― Si t'étais à ma place, tu verrais à quel point c'est difficile. Alors ce conseil-là, sérieusement... Il vaut juste de la merde. 

Puis vint les véritables larmes, lorsque l'heure du départ de Chuck sonna. 

Ce fut un moment difficile, déchirant pour tous les deux. Mais Chuck assura qu'il supporterait l'adolescente à 100% dans cette épreuve, même s'il était loin. Peut-être qu'elle retrouverait goût à la vie, ici. Peut-être qu'elle serait véritablement aidée. Il fallait seulement qu'elle fasse confiance aux spécialistes. 

― Promets-moi que tu m'écriras. 

― C'est une promesse. Je guetterai ma boite aux lettres toutes les semaines avec impatience. 

― Moi de même. 

Pour la première fois, Kelly-Ann su que tout irait bien tant qu'elle aurait cette présence dans sa vie. Elle se promit de ne jamais oublier le sourire de cet homme, surtout dans les moments les plus durs.


	12. Épilogue

Vendredi, le 21 juin 2013 

“ Cher Chuck, 

Comment vas-tu? Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit dans les dernières semaines. Mais je suis certaine que tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour moi. J'ai su que quelqu'un t'envoyait des nouvelles de moi, de toute façon. ;) Sinon, moi, je vais très bien. Les rencontres que j'ai eues avec la psychologue durant ces 6 mois m'ont énormément aidé. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir reprendre goût à la vie comme ça. Ça a été dur, j'ai encore du chemin à faire... mais je suis arrivée à un bon point. C'est un peu grâce à toi, faut le dire. Si tu ne serais pas venu à la fin janvier, je ne crois pas que je serais vivante aujourd'hui. Merci. 

J'ai suivi tes conseils et je me suis inscrite sur Twitter. Tu avais raison sur ce point, j'y ai fait de merveilleuses connaissances. Je peux maintenant dire que j'ai des amies qui me supportent tous les jours. Ça fait du bien de voir comment vos fans sont si gentils quand il y a quelques mois, je ne croyais plus revivre aucune relation qui ressemblait à de l'amitié. J'ai même pu parler à Thaïsa et Emmy!! J'en suis rendue accro haha. J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré une fan du groupe qui habite à Montmagny, par hasard, dans un magasin de CDs. Depuis, nous sommes inséparables et nous essayons de se voir le plus souvent possible. J'apporte aussi une bonne nouvelle : On va se revoir cet été. Elle m'a invité à venir avec elle vous voir le 5 juillet, à Sorel. C'est dans 17 jours et je ne tiens déjà plus en place!!!! :) 

Si tout va bien, je crois bien que je vais passer mon secondaire 5. J'ai réussit à me rattraper en un rien de temps! Tu es fier, hein? Je me suis inscrite en littérature au Cegep à Québec. Je vais enfin quitter ce trou perdu pour ne jamais y revenir!! Mon frère m'a invité à venir vivre avec lui, donc je ne serai pas toute seule, et ma mère se cherche un travail comme une folle pour être capable de venir aussi. On va être en famille!! Et nous deux, on va être tout proche! ;) 

Et toi, comment ça va en amour? Est-ce que tu t'es réconcilié avec Marion? Sincèrement, tu es un homme à marier, Chuck Comeau! Parfois, je me demande pourquoi j'ai que 17 ans... Haha! :) Sérieusement, tu mérites une fille qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es avec tous tes qualités et défauts (M'enfin, j'ai essayé de te trouver un défaut mais je n'ai pas réussit. Je ne suis sûrement pas la meilleure personne pour t'en trouver!!) 

Je suis heureuse que tu aies voulu qu'on garde contact. Savoir qu'à des kilomètres de chez moi, à Montréal, y'a quelqu'un qui te supporte à 100%... Ouf. Ça fait un bien énorme! Merci premièrement d'avoir répondu à ma toute première lettre. Je n'arrive juste pas à croire qu'il y a quelques mois, je n'avais plus d'espoir. Aujourd'hui, je me sens en forme, je souris à la vie, j'ai trouvé ma voie et j'ai beaucoup plus confiance en moi! Je crois que je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Ah! Surtout merci pour le cadeau de fête que tu m'as envoyé. Je ne connaissais pas du tout Rise Against et j'avoue que je n'arrête pas d'écouter le CD en boucle depuis! Merci encore. Je crois que je t'en devrai une toute ma vie, Charles Comeau. 

Croise les doigts avec moi, je t'enverrai ma nouvelle adresse dans une prochaine lettre. (Si je passe mon année, c'est pour ça que je te demande de croiser tes doigts!!) 

Prends surtout soin de toi et de Prancer, xxx. 

Kelly-Ann ”


End file.
